Del amor y tonterías
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: Una compilación de tres momentos en la relación de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy en un mundo donde Voldemort no existe.
1. Amor al descubierto

**Disclaimer** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"_

* * *

 **PROMPT:** Perro.

* * *

Oh, espero les guste, sólo eso.

* * *

 **Amor al descubierto**

—Ya les dije que no podrán salir hasta que se cubran bien, hace frío afuera y no quiero que enfermen.

—Pero, mamá…

—Nada de peros, si no quieren pueden quedarse dentro.

A regañadientes ambos subieron a la habitación que compartían y se colocaron bufandas, gorros y guantes. Volvieron a bajar, un tanto molestos.

En la cocina Harry acomodó correctamente la bufanda de Draco bajó la atenta mirada de su madre y luego se apresuró a apartarse.

—¿Ya podemos salir? —preguntó.

Lily sonrió mientras seguía amasando la mezcla y fingió que no había notado nada.

—¿No vas a ayudarme con esto, Harry? —Señaló con la cabeza los utensilios para hacer galletas.

—Deja que se marchen, cariño —Interrumpió James, entrando a la habitación—. Si quieres ayuda sería bueno recordar que tienes magia.

La mujer pelirroja le dedicó una mala mirada, sin embargo, permitió que ambos chicos salieran de la casa, no sin antes recalcar que si enfermaban tendrían que tomar las pociones curativas sin chistar.

El frío viento les sacudió la ropa apenas dieron un paso fuera, pero aquello no les importó y se sentaron en la escalinata de la parte trasera de la casa. Estaban tan juntos que ya no sentían el frío, Draco abrazó a Harry por la espalda y observó con atención su rostro: sonrojado y más pálido que de costumbre.

—Disculpa a mi madre, ella siempre es así —pidió con timidez. Desde que iniciaran las vacaciones navideñas con Draco en casa sus padres habían hecho gala de su instinto sobre protector cada dos por tres.

—No te preocupes, es adorable —Pero no era lo que pensaba, lo decía porque Harry se había comportado perfectamente al conocer a sus padres

Guardaron silencio por un par de minutos, disfrutando del nevado panorama que les regalaba aquel día de diciembre. Finalmente Draco deshizo el abrazo, se quitó uno de los guantes y acarició con cariño la mejilla de Harry; no habían hecho nada en varios días y extrañaba la cercanía con el castaño. Lo sujetó del mentón y lo acercó a él, estaban a un par de centímetros cuando Harry puso resistencia.

—Alguien podría vernos —susurró.

—No importa —dijo y cortó las distancias.

Quizá era mala suerte o el destino, pero en el momento en que sus labios se juntaron un enorme _**perro**_ negro iba pasando y los vió. Gruñó mientras corría hasta la pareja, si no había aceptado la relación amistosa menos que menos aceptaría otro tipo de relación.

Los muchachos se separaron a tiempo para ver al animal llegar, el de los ojos verdes apartó a Draco y se levantó con intención de interceptar al perro.

—¡Eh, Canuto! ¡Tranquilo! —exclamó.

A Sirius poco le importaba lo que tuviera que decir su ahijado, definitivamente no andaría por ahí besándose con ningún Malfoy. ¿Por qué no había elegido mejor a Ron? Esquivó al muchacho, se acercó a Draco mostrando los dientes y comenzó a ladrar.

Harry se agachó para coger un poco de nieve y se la echó al perro.

—¡Calmate, Sirius! —gritó, sin embargo, el aludido no se inmutó.

Malfoy no sabía cómo reaccionar, sólo había atinado a ponerse en pie y comenzar a apartarse con lentitud. Canuto volvió a gruñir y se acercó aún más, haciendo que el rubio emprendiera la huida, encantado el perro se apresuró a perseguirlo. Harry, por su parte, corrió a la casa.

—¡Papá! —grito apenas abrió la puerta—, ¡Sirius está persiguiendo a Draco!

—¿Qué? —James asomó la cabeza desde la cocina.

—Sirius persigue a Draco.

Su padre salió con rapidez de la casa y observó con creciente molestia como su mejor amigo perseguía al rubio, aunque ciertamente notó que todo era más en son de juego que algo serio. Se echó a correr y después de un par de vueltas logró coger al perro.

Al final del día la persecución de Draco casi quedó olvidada con el descubrimiento de la relación entre ambos jóvenes. Oh, Malfoy tendría mucho que explicar si sus padres llegaban a enterarse.


	2. Destinados

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"_

* * *

 **PROMPT:** Patronus.

* * *

Bueno tengo un par de explicaciones que dar: tanto el profesor Sterling como lo del patronus me los he sacado de la manga. Sólo eso :)

* * *

 **Destinados**

Harry intentaba permanecer atento a la explicación del profesor Sterling acerca de la importancia que había tenido el encantamiento _**Patronus**_ en la guerra y lo muy necesario que era aprender a hacerlo aún ahora. No es que no le gustara la clase de DCAO, sólo que había tres problemas con ella:

1.- El profesor Sterling no era Remus.

2.- Hacía demasiado calor como para querer atender la clase.

3.- Mucho calor y compartir clase con los Slytherin.

Recargó su brazo sobre la mesa, apoyó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Sólo sería un momento, se dijo y cayó en un apacible sueño.

La mano de Hermione lo despertó, frunció el ceño desconcertado. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando notó que toda la clase tenía la mirada puesta en él. Y los Slytherin se reían, le dedicó una mala mirada a Draco Malfoy, que era el que más divertido se veía.

—Muy bien, señor Potter —dijo Sterling, haciendo que diera un ligero salto en su lugar—, ya que le parece tan poco importante mi clase supongo que ya será capaz de hacer el encantamiento, póngase de pie.

Con ese aire altanero que poseía Harry no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse a la parte despejada del aula. Había escuchado a sus padres, a Sirius, a Remus e incluso a Peter hablar sobre aquel hechizo, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

Se arremangó un poco la túnica y sacó la varita, pero tuvo que volver el rostro hacia su profesor y enarcar una ceja con intención de darle a entender que no sabía cómo proseguir.

—Concéntrese en un momento feliz, dice "Expectro Patronum" y agita la varita —explica éste con voz monótona, haciendo una floritura con la varita al decir lo último—. Supongo que no lo conseguirá al primer intento señor Potter.

Harry ignora el comentario y se concentra, hay tantos buenos momentos en su vida que no puede pensar en uno solo. Coge la varita con fuerza y la agita mientras exclama Expectro Patronum. No sucede nada. La mayoría se ríe.

—Se lo he dicho, puede regresar a su asiento —dice Sterling.

—Lo voy a intentar otra vez —gruñe.

Cierra los ojos un segundo para calmarse, cuando los abre está más decidido que nunca y se concentra, repite el procedimiento y de la punta de la varita sale una luz blanca que toma forma de una cierva, da un par de vueltas por el aula y luego desaparece. ¿Es enserio? ¿Una cierva?

Bufa un tanto molesto y regresa a su lugar, se siente bien porque lo ha logrado y porque su patronus es como el de su madre…

El resto de la clase más alumnos lo intentan, algunos de ellos puedan hacerlo y otros no. Cuando está apunto de acabar la clase es el turno de Malfoy, Harry lo observa casi con desinterés.

De la varita del rubio sale la forma de un ciervo con enormes astas, todo el mundo parece sorprendido, incluso el propio Draco. Los alumnos empiezan a observarlos a ambos y él mira a Hermione —que está tan sorprendida como el resto— en busca de una respuesta.

—¿No lo escuchaste, Harry? —pregunta ella.

—¿El qué?

—Que, bueno… ya sabes que la magia nos corre por las venas y a veces esta magia es caprichosa…

—Ya sé, por eso cuando somos pequeños podemos hacer ciertas cosas mágicas sin varita, ¿qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Cuando los patronus son pareja quiere decir que esa persona y tú estan destinados a estar juntos.

—¿Te gusta Malfoy? —la voz de Ron es apenas un susurro.

Harry no dice nada, sólo observa al rubio que al parecer tampoco sabe cómo tomarse todo.

No, no le gusta Malfoy. No se ha fijado en lo brillante y sedoso que es su cabello, en lo lindo que es su rostro, en los tentadores labios que tiene… No, definitivamente no…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :)


	3. Gotas de caramelo

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"_

* * *

 **PROMPT:** Uniforme.

* * *

Al final sólo he podido escribir tres de los cuatro PROMPTS, de todas formas espero les hayan gustado los drabbles.

* * *

 **Gotas de caramelo**

El viaje de regreso a casa después de todo un ciclo escolar era bastante difícil para Harry, iba a extrañar mucho a Draco durante las vacaciones, y pensar que al principio del año no creía que su amistad fuera a durar. Con aquella idea rondando su cabeza salió del compartimiento en que estaba con Ron y Hermione y se dirigió a buscar al rubio que —aunque no lo admitiera— le robaba el aliento.

No había dado más de un par de pasos cuando tropezó con el carrito de golosinas, compró unas cuantas cápsulas de caramelo líquido —a las que últimamente era adicto— y continuó con su búsqueda.

Un par de minutos después lo encontró, junto a Pansy, Blaise, Goyle y Crabbe. Suspiró con cierta molestia y se adentro al vagón sin pensarlo mucho. Todos, menos Draco, lo miraron de mala manera antes de salir del compartimiento.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? —preguntó Draco y palmeó el asiento libre a su lado. El muchacho con anteojos se sentó.

—Ya que no vamos a vernos hasta dentro de varios meses quería despedirme bien —farfulló mientras las mejillas se le ponían ligeramente rojas. Aceptar para sí mismo que lo extrañaría era una cosa muy diferente a aceptar que lo extrañaría frente a él.

—¿De qué manera quieres despedirte, Potter? Porque hay tiempo para hacerlo de la manera que gustes —La intención de las palabras hicieron que Harry se sonrojara aún más.

—No me refería a eso.

—Es una pena, seguro que te gustaría.

El Gryffindor lo miró irritado y mordió una de aquellas cápsulas que había comprado, sin embargo, no contaba con que lo hizo con demasiada fuerza y muchas gotas del líquido se esparcieron por todas lados. Incluido el _**uniforme**_ y rostro de Draco y el suyo mismo.

En el rostro pálido de su _amigo_ se formó una mueca entre enfado y horror al ver su pulcro uniforme sucio.

—¡Merlín, Potter! —exclamó mientras sacaba un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y trataba de remediar el desastre.

Harry también se quitó un par de manchas con la manga de su túnica, después de todo ya casi era hora de cambiarse.

—¿Ya no queda esa cosa? —preguntó Draco, girándose a mirar a Harry.

Harry le mira la ropa, casi parecía que no había pasado nada, entonces fija su mirada en su atractivo rostro y ve la gota sobre el labio. Ni siquiera se para a pensarlo un segundo, sólo lo coge de la barbilla para inclinarlo un poco y le da un beso torpe. Cuando se separan Draco le mira y después de un par de minutos se aclara la garganta ruidosamente.

—¿A eso le llamas un beso?


End file.
